


Fang or Treat

by Jerzeyanjel



Series: Gallavich Week [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich Week, Halloween, M/M, Trick or Treating, Werewolf, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1792558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerzeyanjel/pseuds/Jerzeyanjel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first story for Gallavich week.</p>
<p>It's Halloween and Ian and Mickey take Liam trick or treating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fang or Treat

Halloween is my absolute favorite holiday but I don’t dare tell Ian that. He already knows too much about me and a guy has to have some secrets right? So I complained and groaned annoyingly when Fiona asked us to take Liam trick or treating because she had to work. Ian’s face instantly lit up and he threw such a gleaming smile at me that it took everything I had to keep the scowl on my face. He doesn’t know it but that smile melts me every single fucking time. Let’s be honest. Everything Ian does melts me. Turns my insides into a mushy puddle of goo and I would be damned if he knew it. 

Ian went into panic mode trying to decide what we were going to dress up as. I told him over and over that I was not dressing up. No fucking way to be exact but he just grins and presses his lips to mine. And I melt. 

Ian decided he was going to be a were wolf. I choked on a laugh when he announced that at the breakfast table the day before Halloween. 

“A fucking were wolf?”

“Yeah why not? I’m going to be like Oz. And don’t look at me like you have no idea what I’m talking about. I know you sneak and watch Buffy when I’m not home,” Ian accuses me. 

I turn red slightly and snort. That actually was a really good idea. It fit Ian perfectly.

“Yeah so what? I get fucking bored without you.”

Ian laughs and puts his hand on my leg. 

“Besides Spike is hot as fuck,” I mutter under my breath which gives me a great idea. But I say nothing as Ian rubs little circles against my thigh. His touch is extremely distracting. And as he presses a kiss to my neck I melt … again. 

Halloween night is crisp. We bundle Liam up under his Batman costume making sure he is nice and warm before we head out into the cold. Ian has his hair all wild, sticking up everywhere and he has attached more red hair to his face and added fangs to his mouth. His clothes are slightly torn and he lined his eyes in deep black liner to make the green stand out ostentatiously. 

He looks ridiculous. Ridiculously fucking hot. 

I can’t help but stare at him, my eyes roaming up and down his body. I look to his face and catch him watching me. 

“See something you like?” he winks at me and I laugh. 

“You know I do,” I say as I reach for him and grab his ass. 

Ian giggles and goes to kiss me as Liam starts yelling. 

“Trick or treat!!!” his little voice beckons and we break apart guiltily. 

“Ok little man,” Ian tells him and grabs his hand. 

We have gone to about ten houses when Ian finally turns to me as if he is finally noticing what I have on. 

“Nice leather,” he says fingering the buttery smooth material of my duster. It reaches down around my ankles and I love the way it swirls around my legs when I walk. 

Makes me feel bad-fucking-ass. 

“Thanks,” I reply taking out a cigarette and lighting it. I swagger along next to him, blowing out smoke while the leather whips around me. 

Ian says nothing, just glances at me every so often. I wonder what he’s thinking but when I go to ask Liam is grabbing at my hand demanding that I take him to the next house. I look to Ian who has that smile on his face again and I melt. 

Two hours later we are home, Liam tucked nicely in bed his Batman mask still on. His bag of candy hidden from his siblings so they don’t take it from him. Ian sits on the couch and pulls at my duster until I am straddling his lap. He pulls the lapels and his eyebrows shoot up when he sees what I have on under the jacket. 

Slowly he fingers the buttons on my red shirt and undoes them. As soon as the buttons are all open his hands roam along my sides and pull at the black shirt I have tucked into my black jeans. Ian moves my shirt up and presses his mouth against my chest. 

“I knew you had a preference for him but I never knew how hot you would look dressed like him,” he murmurs, his mouth still coasting along my skin. 

Ian pushes me back, making me stand as he opens my jeans and pushes them down my legs as I kick off my black boots. I start to remove the duster when he grabs at me and practically shouts no. So I smile sinisterly and leave it on as he pulls himself out of his jeans and strokes himself. I’m already hard as a rock and I lick my lips as his stares at my cock. 

“Get back on my lap,” he demands and I hop to it, straddling him again, his cock brushing against my ass. 

I moan and grip the back of the couch behind Ian’s head. I watch, my eyes heavy lidded as he spits in his hand and coats his cock with it. His hand goes to my ass to prepare me but I swat him away. I don’t need it, I just need him. His cock inside me, pulsing in time with the beat of our hearts. 

He grips my hips hard and pushes himself inside me, slowly. But I’m not having any of that and I slam down on him, burying him inside me in fell swoop. We both moan simultaneously as I start riding him. Bending down to kiss him, our tongues moving together as I pound him with my ass. His fingers are bruising my skin and I love it. 

“Mick…” he moans and grabs at my hair, pulling my mouth back down to his. He kisses along my jaw to the sensitive area beneath my ear. “You look so fucking hot.”

“Fuck me … luv,” I drawl in an English accent and I watch as Ian’s eyes roll back in his head. 

Ian’s thrusting into me at the same time I’m slamming down and he is hitting my sweet spot with every thrust. I’m not going to last much longer and I lean down over him and yank on his hair. Pulling his head to the side and exposing his neck. I feel his hand reach in between us to grasp at my cock as I sink my teeth into the tender flesh of his neck. 

With a scream Ian comes, his cock jumping inside me and I fall over with him. Both of us gasping and writhing. Aftershocks shake our bodies as we slump together, my head on his shoulder as I kiss at the mark I made on his skin. 

An hour later we are cleaned up and curled up in bed. Ian’s arm around my stomach as I fit snugly against his chest. He presses a kiss to the back of my neck and breaths against my skin. 

“Next Halloween I get to be the vampire,” he says against my back and I smile. “We may need another leather jacket by then though.”

“Oh yeah? And whys that?” I ask. 

“Because I’m going to have to fuck you every single day while you wear that until next Halloween,” he tells me, his lips brushing against my ear. 

_Oh god,_ I think to myself and I melt.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my first fic for Gallavich Week. Hope you enjoyed it! Kudos and comments are not just welcome they are life!! =)


End file.
